rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Approvals/Willow Michaelakos
Questions #'Character Name': Your character's full name, comprised of first and last name. It can't be gibberish. No exceptions. #'Character's Age': How old are they? #'School & Team': What team are they a part of? From which school? #'Personality:' There is a minimum required of 5 sentences, with the basics of your character's personality. #'History:' There is a minimum required of two paragraphs, each of five sentences totaling to ten, with the basics of your character's history. #'Weapons:' What is your character's weapons? #'Semblance:' What is your character's semblance? Give the name and explain it. This question, however, is optional to answer, as it tends to be too soon to tell. #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. ---- Answers #Willow Michaelakos #Twenty-Four #Shade Academy, leader of Team WTER #Willow is a quiet, closed in, and very independent individual. She prefers to be alone, when possible, but can work in a group if needed. She is intelligent and highly responsible, respecting those who seem to deserve her respect. Willow's a dangerous enemy to have in a fight, and she is very self-confident. However, this strong exterior hides a vulnerable side. Willow is a sensitive young woman and has serious relationship and trust issues. She has an almost clinging side to her, where she'll cling to whoever shows her love and trust. Willow had a love-deprieved childhood, but, sadly, she's been in situations where she's been backstabbed, ruining her trust levels and confidence even more. She doesn't trust easily, but given time, and Willow will show the true, independent, confident side of her personality. #Briar and Stone Michaelakos had their perfect fairytale life. She worked as a government specialist, and he worked as a highly-successful member of the Vacuan City Council, but soon their perfect life was ruined. On June 27, Willow Brooklyn Michaelakos entered the world in Vacuo General as their only child. Briar had a difficult time of Willow's birth, and due to this, she couldn't have anymore children. Willow grew up not exactly knowing her parents, due to their busy work schedules, and found herself being independent from a young age. When Willow entered combat school, there was no one there to see her off. She was chosen as leader of Team WTER, and proved exactly why she was the perfect choice for that position. During her primary school years, she ran into various members of Team CMSM, and hitting it off with the other students. As she moved through the years in Shade Academy, Willow only changed more. She became more distant, and after graduation, she left Vacuo with no regrets. Now, returning for the first time since her graduation, Willow has found herself working as a Huntress and trying to keep an eye out for her former school-friends. #Her weapon is a bow and arrow combination. The bow has two curving blades alongside the ends, in case of close-combat fighting, with a quiver of color-coded arrows for long-range. The red arrows are coated in Fire Dust, blue arrows are coated in Ice Dust, green arrows are coated in Earth Dust, and the black arrows are just normal. #Her semblance is known as 'Telepathy'. This ability gives Willow the ability to read and communicate to various people through their minds, however, the farther away they are from her, the more energy it takes out of her. In order to restore her entire energy levels, she has to rest for about three hours. #None. Category:Approved